


The Undead Still Fear Death

by highkeylowkeynervous



Category: Daredevil (TV), Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highkeylowkeynervous/pseuds/highkeylowkeynervous
Summary: One word was worming it's way into Matt's thoughts. Something he would never say aloud, much less confess he even believed in.Vampire.
Relationships: Dracula & Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker & Matt Murdock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Undead Still Fear Death

The man didn't have a heartbeat.

Matt couldn't hear the intake of breath into lungs, or even the shift of clothes that meant someone's chest was rising and falling. Matt couldn't sense a pulse.

No heartbeat, no breathing, no rushing blood. But the stench of fear clung to the man all the same.

Something in his voice compelled Matt to trust him, despite every instinct in his body screaming to beat the creature in front of him til it stopped moving, to let the devil out and keep fighting til the bones in his hands broke, raw and bloody.

The other, less bloodthirsty, side of him, (more God fearing and much guiltier) clawed at his stomach to run, to run and keep running til the scent of rot and death wasn't even a memory. Til the only heartbeat he could hear was his and the only rushing blood was between his ears.

But the vigilantie part of Matt overrode all else, demanding he help the shaking man in front of him, no matter what he was.

Even if he stunk of human blood.

Even if Matt couldn't feel any warmth from the man's body.

Even if there should've been a heartbeat, loud and racing in the man's chest.

Instead there was a shaking man outside Matt's door, begging to be let in, but making no move to force his way past Matt.

A trembling voice broke Matt from his thoughts, as the man in front of him continued to plead.

"Please, please, please you have to help me. You have to let me in. He's after me. He's going to catch me. Please, please, please. I won't hurt you, I promise. I have to get away from him. Please he won't be able to hurt me if you let me in. Please."

The man's voice broke on the last please. He seemed truly terrified, and even though Matt couldn't hear his heartbeat, something told the lawyer he was telling the truth.

Against, probably his better judgment, Matt shifted, and once he was not longer blocking the entryway, beckoned the man inside.

As soon as Matt had motioned for him to come in, he was nearly knocked over as the man flew past him.

Matt almost put his fists up, expecting a fight, before he registered the man simply pacing circles in Matt's living room, footsteps light and quick on his hardwood floors. Matt sighed.

Taking some time to lock his door after shutting it, Matt tried to get a read on his guest. From what he could pick up with his senses, the man had a lithe build and was wearing large, ill-fitting clothes.

Matt noticed his hands rise up to face a couple times. The action was fluttery and quiet, and entirely to difficult for Matt to pick up on.

It was unsettling.

Before Matt could even ask the man what was going on,

(where is your heartbeat, where is your pulse, why aren't you breathing, why do you reek of human blood)

there was another knock against the door.

"I know you're here, my Jonny Blue Eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
